


Official Histories of Youth

by soarc



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Idk how to tag things, M/M, well they fantasize about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soarc/pseuds/soarc
Summary: Kylo Ren finds information about Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader. It gets him hot.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Official Histories of Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



The only reason Kylo found the archive was because chasing down a rebel ship in this far reach of the galaxy. The rebel had landed on the planet, and led them to this trove of information.

After they murdered the rebel, Kylo started wandering the archives. There were even paper books on some shelves, which was a rarity considering how old the place was and how the air was fairly damp. The first book he touched wilted under his touch, leaving Kylo to assume the whole thing was a lost cause.

Then he found the digital archives. These were better preserved, with a solar generator that had, by all estimation, been on for longer than Kylo had been alive. There were some layers of password encryption but modern technology breezed through those easily.

The archives ended up being a treasure trove of old imperial order data. Records of attacks that Kylo had never heard of, blackmail information on politicians long dead. There was an extensive file on Leia Organa, although they ended before they got too interesting.

Attached to the Leia Organa file was a mention of _Anakin Skywalker._ As in, “Family – Father: Anakin Skywalker.”

Kylo clicked on that reference and was immediately redirected to a new page with a picture of Darth Vader on the top. His pants started getting tight at just the sight of the iconic helmet, but he then hovered over the picture and it flipped to one of Darth Vader in his youth, of when he was just Anakin Skywalker.

Wow. His grandfather had been hot.

Kylo looked around the room surreptitiously and was glad he’d told all the others they could go back to the ship while he explored the archives in peace. Mostly he’d been afraid they were going to find classified Order information, but now he wanted the privacy. He moved the screen a bit so he could see it better from the nearby sofa and undid his fly.

 _Anakin Skywalker_. He’d actually been very handsome in his youth. He looked a lot like Luke, which pissed Kylo off. He couldn’t see any of himself in this Anakin. How unfair was it that Anakin was the perfect paragon of manly beauty. A great man, who… according to this intel, had grown up on Tatooine. None of the official histories talked about that. Leia hadn’t even mentioned it. Sure, Luke had sometimes talked about his life on the sand planet and how much sand got everywhere, but surely it would have been different for Anakin Skywalker.

As he kept reading, absorbing more and more information, Kylo rubbed himself raw.

“Anakin. Anakin,” Kylo moaned. It sounded more intimate than Darth Vader. Also, very shallowly, Anakin was hotter. He could imagine meeting Anakin in a bar and propositioning him and then the two of them would conquer planets together. They’d be the scourge of the universe.

If only there was a way for Kylo to meet Anakin, before he’d been cruelly cut down in his prime.

He came, daydreaming of Anakin, and when he licked his sticky hand, he imagined it was Anakin’s.


End file.
